Fiebre
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. Adrien dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y su cabeza cayó con pesadez sobre la almohada. Sentía su cuerpo caliente, y la ropa se le pegaba a la piel a causa del sudor. Pero, esto no se debía a la fiebre; esta ya había cesado hace rato, y todas aquellas sensaciones eran producto de las atenciones que le proporcionaba su novia.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ **Advertencias:** ¿Lime?_

* * *

 **Fiebre**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Adrien dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y su cabeza cayó con pesadez sobre la almohada. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez debajo de las sábanas blancas, y de entre sus labios entreabiertos salían constantes suspiros. Sentía su cuerpo caliente, y la ropa se le pegaba a la piel a causa del sudor. Pero, esto no se debía a la fiebre; esta ya había cesado hace rato, y todas aquellas sensaciones eran producto de las atenciones que le proporcionaba su novia. Se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo un gemido; su expresión era el vivo retrato del placer. Se retorcía sobre la cama y sus manos sostenían con suavidad la cabeza de la joven contra sí. Ya no podía recordar con claridad cómo habían llegado a esa situación, los pensamientos coherentes fueron sustituidos, opacados por las diversas sensaciones que lo invadían.

La enfermería estaba vacía salvo por ellos dos. Marinette se había ofrecido a quedarse junto a él mientras los síntomas de la fiebre seguían atosigándolo, siendo su enfermera personal. Supo que fue él quién dio el primer paso, quién rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia así, apoyando su frente contra su estómago y balbuceando cosas incomprensibles. Y que, además, llegó a ronronear mientras acariciaba gentilmente su vientre con su nariz, inspirando su perfume cómo si se tratase de la solución, _la cura_ , a su enfermedad. Marinette opuso algo de resistencia al principio, se veía incapaz de acceder sabiendo la condición de su novio, mas, acabó sucumbiendo ante sus constantes demostraciones de afecto. ¿Cómo podía resistirse ella a ese par de ojos verdes que la observaba con un brillo travieso? ¿o a ese ronroneo que brotó desde su pecho? esa actitud infantil le había suscitado una ternura inconmensurable, y no pudo más que rendirse a su cariño.

De ahí, hubieron una serie de gestos más sumados a un par de tocamientos que derivó a la posterior situación en la que se encontraban en la actualidad. Se suponía que la idea era que fuesen caricias inocentes, solo para dulcificar la estadía de su pareja allí, mas las circunstancias no lo quisieron así y, más tarde, Tikki y Plagg —el último refunfuñando para sí— se vieron obligados a irse para darles algo de privacidad. Por supuesto, en mitad de todo esto, la fiebre de Adrien disminuyó lo suficiente cómo para que fuese capaz de ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Los besos y las caricias continuaron, y la boca de Marinette se había desplazado hasta su cuello, mordiendo su piel con gentileza y succionándola con la fuerza conveniente hasta que su cuello quedó decorado por una sucesión de pequeños mordiscos que habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza, resaltando en demasía en su piel.

—Marinette... —suspiró, ronco, y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, los cuales siempre parecían observarle con un amor infinito y, que ahora, brillaban con picardía. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa, y ella le correspondió con una más amplia. Abrió la boca para decir algo, mas fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Parpadeó y, de repente, su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

—¿Adrien?

Era la voz de su mejor amigo y, de inmediato, se puso rígido.

—¿S-sí? —contestó, intentando normalizar su respiración acelerada. Dirigió su atención a la muchacha y realizó una serie de gestos, indicándole que permaneciese en absoluto silencio. Su expresión era seria y sus cejas bajaron formando un ceño fruncido, añadiéndole cierta severidad que ella pasó por alto. El sonido de la fricción que originaron las sábanas cuándo Marinette se trasladó hizo que su corazón saltara dentro de su pecho y le dedicase otra mirada de advertencia que ella ignoró y, seguidamente, se ocultó bajo estas. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación, lejos de sentirse avergonzada ante el riesgo de que fuesen descubiertos. Contuvo un bufido, pero, nuevamente, la voz de Nino lo sobresaltó.

—Venía a ver que estuvieras bien —dijo, la preocupación fluyendo sincera a través de sus palabras. Él no podía verlo, las cortinas obstaculizaban su visión, mas pudo distinguir el ruido de sus pisadas acercándose con cautela, provocando que se pusiera nervioso y se incorporara—, ¿estás mejor? ¿ya te ha bajado la fiebre?

—¡Ah, sí!, estoy mejor —a continuación, asomó su rostro desde detrás de la cortina, solo abriéndola lo suficiente cómo para que la única parte visible de su cuerpo fuera su cabeza. Su sonrisa se extendía por su cara con cierta rigidez. Nino frunció el ceño y sus ojos realizaron una rápida inspección de su expresión, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿De verdad? tienes la cara muy roja —y alargó el brazo, con la intención de posar su mano sobre su frente y medir su temperatura. Adrien negó y sus dedos se aferraron a la cortina con insistencia, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡No, no! de verdad, estoy bien. Me siento mu-... —las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron en exageración al notar una mano introduciéndose debajo de su camisa, secundada por unos labios que reconocía a la perfección y que procedían a besar su estómago. Su aliento cálido provocó que le recorriera un pequeño escalofrío, y su cuerpo se sacudió casi imperceptiblemente cómo consecuencia. Una de sus manos se sumergió bajo las sábanas y se posó sobre la cabeza de Marinette. Se contuvo a gruñir, y simplemente profirió un ruido similar que podría interpretarse cómo un carraspeo. Sintió la sonrisa de su novia contra su piel; definitivamente, se estaba divirtiendo. Apretó la mandíbula, e inclusive podía oír sus dientes rechinar a causa de la presión. Un recorrido de besos húmedos alrededor de su ombligo bastaron para que se tensara y su atención se desviara hacia lo que estaba sucediendo ahí abajo. Súbitamente, recordó que su mejor amigo se hallaba ahí mismo, delante de él, visiblemente confuso y ajeno a lo que estaba pasando detrás de esa cortina. Se aclaró la garganta y se aseguró de lucir una de sus sonrisas más genuinas antes de proseguir con la oración—. Me siento mucho mejor.

Nino se quedó en silencio durante unos pocos segundos, mirándolo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Y, ¿dónde está Marinette? pensé que ella estaba contigo, cuidándote —dijo, girando la cabeza en varias direcciones, buscando a su amiga. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Marinette soltó una risilla casi inaudible, mas que él pudo escuchar a la perfección debido a la cercanía, y no dudó en regalarle una disimulada mirada cargada de reprobación, aún cuándo ella no pudiese verle. Tragó saliva, su sonrisa cedió un poco antes de recomponerse en su totalidad para evitar sospechas.

—Ella tuvo que ir al baño, volverá enseguida —le aseguró, y comprobó que él había aceptado ese pretexto cuando le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa que transmitía alivio.

—Ah, vale —expresó, y una risa despreocupada le siguió— eso tiene sentido. Bueno, yo me iré ahora, espero que te recuperes pronto, aunque, con Marinette cómo tu enfermera personal, creo que lo harás pronto —bromeó, una sonrisa astuta se expandía sobre su boca y sus cejas se alzaron en sugestión.

 _«Oh, si tú supieras»._

Se mordió la lengua, conteniéndose de responder una barbaridad. Porque Adrien no estaba tan enfermo cómo para admitir que, en realidad, su novia se escondía debajo de las sábanas y, lejos de esa habitual ingenuidad suya, se entretenía haciéndole cosas indecentes. Se obligó a sí mismo a reírse; el resultado fue una risa forzada que, por suerte, Nino no notó.

Su mejor amigo se despidió y abandonó la habitación. Poco después, la cabeza de Marinette se asomó de entre las sábanas, con los cabellos revueltos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción indescifrable, pero que él rápidamente asoció con la vergüenza, suposición algo contradictoria si minutos antes no se veía afectada por la presencia de su mejor amigo y continúo con su juego de besos y caricias.

—Lo siento —murmuró, y él la hubiese creído, pero esa sonrisa traviesa era perseverante y se negaba a irse. Sus labios rosas se fruncieron en insinuación y pestañeó, un gesto inocente que no correspondía con sus acciones previas. Adrien dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones y negó, divertido. La ternura se instaló en su rostro, y sus facciones se suavizaron con notoriedad cuándo fue a llevar una mano a sus desordenados cabellos. Era tan _fácil_ perdonarla.

Inspiró, su corazón aún seguía latiendo frenéticamente y su respiración no se había serenado. Aún podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, y se extrañó de que su amigo no insistiese en el asunto de la fiebre, pues el color rojo debía resaltar mucho. Claro que, eso no se debía la fiebre. De pronto, la incomodidad se apoderó de él cuándo de nuevo fue consciente de las ropas que se adherían a su piel húmeda. Una sensación realmente desagradable, y se revolvió un poco conforme surgía una mueca en su rostro. Sin embargo, de repente, el rubio parpadeó y bajó la vista hasta su regazo.

—Marinette —le llamó él suavemente, los jadeos aún siendo perceptibles a través de su voz. La susodicha viró la cabeza en su dirección y la inclinó levemente. Casi inconscientemente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida—. Creo que debería ir a casa y quitarme esta ropa, siento mis pantalones un poco _apretados_ —enfatizó esa última palabra en voz susurrante y elevó una ceja, juguetón, en un gesto similar al que hizo su mejor amigo.

Ella soltó una risita y, cuándo se disponía a responder, se interrumpió a sí misma con un sorpresivo estornudo que la hizo callar. El silencio reinó en el lugar durante unos pocos segundos en los que Marinette no tardó mucho en hacer sus propias deducciones y realizar un gesto de contrariedad antes de decir lo siguiente:

—Creo que... —susurró, sin concluir la frase, y apretó los labios. Adrien, en seguida, le leyó el pensamiento y se rió entre dientes.

—Vaya —se lamentó él, con una fingida aflicción que no llegó a disimular su evidente diversión ante la situación—, parece que ahora soy yo quien debe cuidarte —se burló, sus ojos verdes brillando con perversión. La sangre se agolpó en las mejillas de Marinette, y solo pudo sonreír tímidamente ante lo que conllevaba el significado de sus palabras.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Vaya, hace tiempo que no me paso por aquí. No tengo ninguna excusa, salvo decir que que tanta constancia —algo inusual, trándose de mi persona— comenzaba a agotarme un poquito, y las ganas de seguir escribiendo disminuyeron hasta el punto de que ya no quería. No se confundan; amo a estos dos tanto cómo el primer día, pero, simplemente, a veces, la pereza me gana. Me encantó escribir esto, y me llevó relativamente poco tiempo, podría haberlo terminado antes sino me hubiese desconcentrado y entretenido con otras cosas, pero, me ha salido todo muy fluido y tuve la suerte de no experimentar ningún bloqueo severo en todo el escrito. Por cierto, disculpad cualquier error de ortografía que encontréis, ya sabéis cómo soy, aunque lo lea una y otra vez, siempre se me escapa algo. _

_Ojalá os guste tanto como a mí, ¡dejadme un bonito review para saber vuestra opinión! vamos, aunque sea sólo uno, los pantalones de Adrien se lo merecen. (?)_

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
